Fanclubs
by Lumina Starsong
Summary: "Nu huh. Once you get a girl, you're actually going to get to know her. And you're going to be nice to her. And you're not going to glare at her the way you're glaring at me now. Neji, can't you be more passive than passive-aggressive?" "No."
1. Of Fanclubs and Betting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"What about Hua Shang? She's in your science class and is also the President of the Gardening club and winner of last year's Enviro Challenge. She's running for this year's school captain."

Silence followed shortly by the sound of rustling papers.

"Saiko Fuuka. She's not in any of your classes or in any clubs. Also has the alias of 'The Loner Who Sits on the Roof and Contemplates Life'. Nothing else really."

"Firstly, no. Secondly, personal experience says that she's also part of the Occult Club"

"There's an Occult Club?"

"It's not official."

The sound of a pencil on paper was present followed by more rustling.

"Hana Mori. Treasurer of the 'Oh My God it's Neji Hyuga Fanclub'. Very loud apparently."

More silence filled the empty classroom.

"Well that's the first club participant from the fanclub you've acce— "

"I would rather wear one of Gai's green spandex jumpsuits then be seen with anyone in that fanclub. And you know how I shred those jumpsuits everytime I see them. Tenten, even you should know that by now."

"Well you never know. You might have some sort of attraction to girls who have hidden shrines to you in their wardrobes."

A bunned haired girl looked up from her papers. Brown eyes met snow coloured ones. Ah, yes, the Hyuuga glare. The glare that could send people running. The glare that could keep people away within a 15 metre radius. The glare that had absolutely no effect on Tenten.

"Tenten, _I don't._ "

Shrugging, Tenten placed the paper on top of the tall stack next to her. There were three stacks of papers. The "I would rather wear the green one-piece then date them", the "I don't dislike them as much but still no" and the "The Silence". Or so that was what Tenten had dubbed them as. The "I would rather wear the green one-piece then date them" were mostly participants of the "Oh My God it's Neji Hyuga Fanclub", which was quite understandable. It was also the tallest stack, the "I don't dislike them as much but still no" and "The Silence" followed in second and third respectively.

"Okay, let's take a break. So we're nearly halfway through the all of the girl population of Konoha High. Hopefully we can finish off by the end of next week and then we can start the narrowing down process."

"Tenten, we're literally halfway through the first term. We can wait."

The Hyuga male took a sip from his very own oriental styled tea cup before setting it back down and leaning back in his chair. He had a thing for bringing his own tea and tea cup to school.

"Nu huh. Once you get a girl, you're actually going to get to know her. And you're going to be nice to her. And you're not going to glare at her the way you're glaring at me now. Neji, can't you be more passive than passive-aggressive?"

"No."

Sighing, the bunned haired girl stood up and picked up one of the stack of papers before taking it to the back of the room. At the back of the room, she picked up yet another stack of papers and returned to her previous table. As she relocated the stacks of papers, she continued to talk.

"If you were so against getting a girlfriend or date, then why did you take the bet anyways? Couldn't you have worked out a compromise?"

Blinking, Neji looked at her for a brief moment before thinking back. She wasn't with the group at the time when they had betted on him. He was pretty sure someone was going to relay the bet to Tenten eventually, informing her of the situation. He was certain that it was going to be Lee. The bet was for Neji to find a girlfriend by the time the formal dance rolled over, which was at the end of the school year. They had also said that if he was to lose, he'd be dubbed as the "Forever Alone" But if Neji was to win the others would have to deal with his fangirls for him for a whole school month when they come back next year.

"My pride was at stake" Was all he said.

"Ah yes. Your manly, manly pride"

Tenten immediately felt a set of eyes burning holes into her back but she ignored it as she placed the last stack down. In actuality, Tenten knew of the bet for a while now. Lee had told her about it while they were walking to the bus stop together after martial art class. In all honesty "Forever Alone" really did describe Neji pretty well, to an extent, but she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon. Afterall, she would like to have her head intact a little longer, preferably until the end of the year.

"Tenten, where did you even get all of these files on the girls of our school?"

"I have my ways. Also I have spies everywhere. I have the basic information of every girl in this school! Like what clubs they're in, siblings and such. Except for the ones in our group, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and me."

Pride was definitely evident in Tenten's voice as she talked. Picking up the last stack of papers, she walked over to the back and placed them down, before picking up another stack and bringing them over.

"I have spies in the fanclubs as well. They keep me updated on things happening within the club. Like the war that's going to start between yours and the Uchiha's fanclub."

Gently putting down the files next to the other stacks of paper, Tenten plopped herself back into the chair she had previously been occupying and sighed.

"You do realise I am on good terms with the Uchiha."

"I know that but I'm pretty certain your fanclub isn't."

Neji merely smirked before leaning forward and cupping his hands around his tea cup. Tenten had started to flip through the new files she had taken from the back of the room. Looking up at the clock above the whiteboard, he sighed. There was an hour or so to go before they had to pack up and leave. He and Tenten had some sort of routine where they would meet up in that specific classroom everyday after school and stay until the cleaners or one of the teachers shooed them out.

After that, they would walk together to the bus stop where they would sit on the bench and talk a little longer until Tenten's bus came. This happened everyday, except Thursdays. On Thursdays, Tenten had martial arts with Lee so Neji would go home alone. It was only recently that Tenten had started to use the time they spent after school to find possible candidates for Neji's possible girlfriend, much to the latter's dismay.

"What was Sasuke's fanclub called again? 'All Hail the Chicken Butt' or was it "Have My Babies, Sasuke'?"

"Actually it's the 'Oh Dear Lord it's Sasuke Uchiha Fanclub'."

"Oh. To me, 'All Hail the Chicken Butt' sounds much better."

Grumbling, Tenten crossed her arms over her chest before childishly pouting. Inwardly, Neji chuckled. Her childish persona was quite actually amusing to him.

"Okay, Neji, you want to continue now?"

As Tenten held up a piece of paper with the information of some random girl, Neji internally groaned. At first he was against Tenten helping him (and he still is mind you) but somewhere in that organ that pumped blood around the body, he was grateful for Tenten's help. But of course, he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. Remaining silent, Neji nodded and simply sipped his tea.

"Meiko Akiyama. She's part of the Cooking Club… and that's about it. Also she got the highest mark last year for Food Technology."

Silence. Tenten didn't look up as she placed the paper down separate from the rest. Picking up another, she started to read again.

"Karin. Leader of the 'Oh Dear Lord it's—'"

"No."

 **Notes: First Chapter finished. A quick heads up I am not using the American school system for this fan fiction. The** **characters are around 16 - 17 in this fan fiction meaning they would be in Year 11 according to my school system. This also means they would be another year of school for them (Year 12). If there's any confusion regarding, this, don't be afraid to ask.**


	2. Of Confessions and Haters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Who does that bitch think she is saying that Sasuke Uchiha is hotter than Neji Hyuga?!"

The girls bathroom was a place of gossip. From the pale pink walls covered with hearts, names and doodles to the girls themselves talking loudly in front of the large bathroom mirror. It was definitely one of the best places to get the latest school romances, betrayals, break-ups and and other kinds of scoops.

"Like has she even seen how _fabulous_ Neji's hair is? It's _so_ much better than that Uchiha's chicken ass."

Three girls were standing in front of the bathroom mirror, a short-haired blonde and two brunettes, one ponytailed and the other had her hair loose. The two brunettes nodded in agreement with what the blond had said. Huffing, the blonde pulled out her mascara before she started to apply them to her eyelashes. The trio wore their school uniforms quite provocatively, their skirts were far shorter than the school code allowed them to be. So if they were to trip, then one unlucky person would have an unneeded eyeful of undergarment.

"Speaking of Neji, you that girl who hangs around him all the time? The girl with the two hair buns that make her look ridiculous?"

The ponytailed girl asked, placing the lipstick she had been applying previously back into her make-up pouch. The other two nodded.

"She's far too close to Neji for my comfort. I don't know about you two but I think we should knock her down a few notches. Teach her a lesson to never go near _our Neji_ again."

The other two girls widened at what the ponytailed girl was saying before sly smiles formed on their faces. Seeing their reactions to her idea, the ponytail girl smirked.

"We'll find her lunch and corner her then."

The trio nodded before tidying up their cosmetics and leaving, completely oblivious to the girl who had heard everything from the last cubicle. Hearing their footsteps fade away, Tenten heaved a sigh of relief. Slowly opening the cubicle door, she made sure the coast was clear before fully getting out.

She had entered the bathroom only a minute or so before the trio had entered, and when they had started talking, Tenten decided then and there to stay in her cubicle. Maybe she could get some gossip from them. She didn't get any gossip but at least she knew to watch her back during lunchtime.

Tucking loose strands of her brown hair behind her ears, the bunned girl exited the girl bathroom and headed towards her locker. School didn't start until 20 or so minutes after, so Tenten had some time to kill. Rounding a corner, she saw a familiar figure. Long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail and he was standing side on from his locker. Just as the girl was about to greet her friend, the said friend abruptly pulled open his locker, its contents literally creating a sea of papers on the corridor floor.

"I thought you knew better than to just pull open your locker like that."

Pink, red, purple, white and the occasional odd colour letters covered both Neji and Tenten's feet. They had caught the attention of the passing students but no-one said anything. Without bending her knees, Tenten swiped the topmost letter from the pile of letters above her feet and opened it.

"Dear Neji. Your eyes are like snow, beautiful but cold. I can be the warmth that melts that snow— I swear to god this is cringeworthy."

Shaking her head and laughing, Tenten folded the paper back up and dropped it back onto the floor. Bending so that she was sitting on the heels of her feet, the bunned girl started to shift through the mass of letters, opening a few and then shaking her head and laughing to herself. Neji, on the other hand, removed the remaining few letters from his locker before he started to find his textbooks. Just as he was about to close his locker door, Tenten stopped him.

"Okay Neji, spill. How is that your locker is so neat and tidy when it is literally bombarded with love letters, confessions and other various tokens of affection."

As Tenten said the last part, she gestured to the heart chocolates partially hidden in the mass of paper. Both of them didn't even question how it had gotten into Neji's locker. Hearing her question, Neji stared into his locker. True, his books were neatly piled on top of another, folders perfectly lined against the locker wall. Miscellaneous objects were placed in small crevices and on top of the pile of books. Shrugging, the Hyuga male closed his locker and reattached his lock to the door. He didn't have a combination lock like the rest of the student body, in fact he bought his own lock. He had permission from the principal herself to have it changed.

Placing her hands on her thighs, Tenten pushed herself up and side-stepped to an empty part of the corridor floor. Mentally, the girl was relieved that Sasuke Uchiha's locker was all the way over on the other side of the school and not over on her's and Neji's side. If that had been the case, she was certain that she'd have to wade through love letters and chocolates just to get to her own locker. Finding small patches of the floor to step on, Tenten made it to her locker, two lockers down from Neji's. Spinning her lock to the right numbers, she pulled the door open.

Bad idea.

Letters of all shapes, sizes and colours bursted out from her locker. If Tenten had not side-stepped the millisecond before the waterfall of letters drowned her, she was certain she'd be a goner. Once again, the passing students stared at the pool of papers on the floor and said nothing. Sighing, the bunned girl swiped the topmost letter from the pile and opened it.

"Get away from Neji, you whore. Oh wow. This person's hella blunt."

Neji was leaning on his side against his own locker as he watched Tenten skim read some of the topmost letters. The male was certain they were hate messages from not only the fanclub but just the general population of girls who were infatuated with him. And his suspicions were proven correct when Tenten read the first note. He kept his gaze on the girl's face, waiting and watching for any signs of tears.

There were none.

"It would make both our lives so much easier if the school had an incinerator. I mean look at all the trees wasted!…"

Tenten turned and smiled at him. An innocent smile. A smile that didn't have a trace of sadness in it. And it was at that very moment, Neji felt something tug at his heart. Blinking, the male started to think. He had never felt or experienced such a thing before so why was it starting now?

"Neji? You okay there? It's rare to see you zoning out."

The male in question said nothing as he pushed himself off of his locker and straightened his school tie before turning and leaving.

"You know Neji, it's not going to kill you speak a bit more sometimes!"

Sighing, Tenten started to shift through the contents in her locker, taking out the needed exercise books and textbooks for her upcoming classes. Just as she was about to leave, the bunned girl looked back at the mess of papers on the floor. It was pretty obvious which pile was Neji's and which pile was hers. Neji's pile had far more whites and pinks compared to Tenten's pile of multicoloured paper. Maybe going to the principal's office to warn her about the possible blockage in one of the locker corridors would be a good idea.

Tenten had arrived at her maths class ten minutes late. Ms Yuhi was about to send her down the office to collect a late note when Tenten whipped out a hand-written note from the principal. Taking it, the female teacher read it before nodding and gesturing Tenten to sit down.

Walking to the middle row (she had spotted Lee in his usual seat in the front row. He had flashed her a smile perfectly aligned white teeth and all. Tenten had just given him a small smile.) and occupying the empty seat next to Neji, she half-listened to what Ms Yuhi was saying as Tenten started to prepare her things. The seat next to Neji had always been reserved for her. In one way or another. In primary school, Neji had placed his pencil case on the desk until Tenten came. Now, he would have his bag on the seat, and wouldn't move it, regardless of who asked. Even the teachers knew of this so whenever there was a new student, and the seat next to Neji was empty, they would send them to sit in the dodgy looking back corner seat.

"Ms Senju says that she's going to implement a rule on letter confessions and stuffing things into people's lockers."

Tenten whispered to Neji once Ms Yuhi got the class working on the textbook exercise.

"Also it would have been nice if you stayed and helped clean up. Literally half of the letters were yours after all."

Neji said nothing as he started to write his answers. Ms Yuhi was a lovely teacher to say the least. She had untamed black hair that reached her upper back and red eyes that were quite pretty. She was also one of the nicer teachers at the school so she allowed small talk during class as long they spent the majority of their time working.

As Tenten got onto her work, her mind started to replay what she had heard in the girls bathroom. She needed a counterattack. Or she could go into hiding. The bun haired girl shook her head. She wasn't the type to run and hide. So a counterattack it would be. But how would she counterattack? She could threaten them. That could lead to a possible suspension so that was out of the picture. Sassy comebacks that she totally didn't learn from the internet? That could work.

Tenten had absentmindedly started to tap the back of her pen against her exercise book, catching the attention of Neji next to her. Tenten was known to start tapping her pen or whatever was in her hand at the time when she was in deep thought.

But the sassy comebacks would only work if the opposition said the exact things it said on the internet. Sassy comebacks would work well as a backup. Maybe she should just wait and see what the girls do, before thinking of a counterattack on the spot. Yea. That would work. Coming to a decision of what she should do when met with the fangirls, Tenten resumed her work, completely oblivious to Hyuga male, silently staring at her from his peripheral vision.

 **Notes. A slow progressing second chapter done. 'Ms Senju' is Tsunade and 'Ms Yuhi' is Kurenai. It's weird for me to call teachers by their first names so yea.**


End file.
